From Heaven Above
by Scarpaw
Summary: She acts so innocent, like she was sent from heaven above. But what is she hiding? Is she just tagging along, or does she have a bigger purpose in mind? Jade thinks so, but no one else does. Just who exactly is Kanna? AU from the factory.
1. Prologue: Kanna and Jamie

Yeah.... Another fic.... Um.... Sorry?.... *Sigh* Just read the Prologue please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Prologue**

"What's that mother?" A girl asked, indicating towards a crystalline ball her mother held. The girl had crystalline glacier blue hair that came down past her shoulders that had two small pigtails popping out and coming down just to her ears. Her eyes were a golden yellow that shone with curiosity and innocence.

The woman, the girls' mother, gave a small laugh and patted the seat next to her, indicating for her daughter to sit. She had hair just like her daughters, except it was down, and her eyes were a soft red-orange color.

"It's a crystal ball, Kanna." She said, placing her hand delicately on the ball. "It allows me to see what's going on down with the people on the ground." The girl, Kanna, gave a small 'oh' and watched the ball intently as her mother took her hand off the ball and a picture swirled into view on the screen.

It was of a boy with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. He was with a group of people in a factory of sorts.

"What is that mother?" Kanna questioned her mother. "That doesn't look like anything we have here."

"Kanna, shush," Her mother shushed her gently. "Watch." Kanna nodded and resumed looking at the ball.

The group of people were fighting something now. It was a huge spider, and to Kanna, it looked a bit scary. And strong. Very strong.

"_You should pay better attention Natalia._" A soldier like man was scolding a blonde girl. Was she the cause of the spider's attack?

Before Kanna could see anything else, the picture vanished. She looked up at her mother curiously.

"That's enough for now, Kanna." She told her daughter. "I have a meeting with the council that I have to go to. Run along and go play with your friends." Kanna nodded and left the room.

Her mother placed the ball on the end table and stood up, staring at the doorway that her daughter had just left through.

'Kanna,' She thought to herself sadly, tucking a blue strand of hair behind her ear. 'Please, forgive me. Please forgive me for what I have to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, I am sure." She said, staring at the council.

"Elizabeth," One of them said. "This is your daughter we're talking about. We shall ask you once again: Are you sure she should go?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Frank," Elizabeth was struggling not to lose her temper. "She'll have to go sometime. We all know she's the only one who can stop him."

"Does she know about what she has to do?' At this, Elizabeth froze up. Then, she recovered.

"No," She replied slowly, shaking her head. "I thought it best that she not know."

"You do realize what danger you're putting your own child in?" Frank demanded. Elizabeth nodded.

"I have it planned." Elizabeth replied evenly. "She would've accepted the task anyway! That's all she ever does anymore! She listens to what we say and doesn't even try to say no! I want her to have a chance to see how to act normally again. The only way to do that is to give her the task." The council members exchanged looks then sighed.

They had no choice.

"Then it's decided," Frank announced. "Kanna is being sent down to Auldrant to stop this scheme." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

'Now is your time to shine my daughter.' She thought to herself sadly. 'Now is your time to show the council what you're made of. Make me proud.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kanna? What are you doing way out here?" A boy with messy black hair and dark forest green eyes asked the girl. Kanna jumped and looked up to where the boy was on the slab above her.

"Oh," She said softly. "I was just thinking Jeremy. Mother told me to go play with my friends, but I couldn't find you or Melody." The boy, Jeremy, sighed.

"Why are you always out here?" Jeremy asked Kanna. "I mean, it's not like it's any of my business, it's just that you're always out here and you're my friend." Kanna gave a faint smile.

"I understand Jeremy." Kanna replied softly. She pulled herself onto the wall completely and turned around, swinging her legs over the wall. "I better go, Jeremy. Mother should be back from her meeting by now." And Kanna jumped off the wall and disappeared out of sight. Jeremy sighed.

"Kanna," He sighed. "What is wrong with you?" And he disappeared as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you understand your task?" A man with fiery red hair and yellow-red eyes asked a girl.

"Of course Daddy." The girl responded, an evil smirk on her face. She had fiery red hair as well, and it came to her shoulders and she had a small ponytail in the middle of the back of her hair, and it came down to the top of the back of her neck. Her eyes were a bright orange that were alight with mischief and evil.

"Good Jamie." Her father smirked. "Now go." The girl, Jamie, nodded.

"On my way Daddy." Jamie smirked, and left the room. Her father smirked.

"The pieces are all falling into place," He smirked to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mother?" Kanna called into the room her mother had been in when she left. She was normally in this room when she came home from council meetings, so where was she now? Maybe Kanna was wrong and her mother wasn't home yet.

"Kanna, is that you?" Elizabeth called, and Kanna seemed to brighten a little.

"You're home mother," Kanna smiled a little.

"Can you come here Kanna?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, and unseeing to her, her daughter nodded and started to where her mother's voice was coming from.

"Yes mother," Kanna replied, and entered the room where her mother was. The last thing she saw before everything went black was her mother's face, smiling a sad smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Your name is Kanna. Your task is simple. You must watch over a boy named Luke fon Fabre. Stay with him no matter what. You have to control what he does. You must not let him do anything reckless that can affect Auldrant. You must stay with him until he finishes his journey. You will receive more instructions later on as his journey progresses. That is all._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there was the prologue. I hope you liked it. This is taking place from after Luke meet's Asch through most of the game if not all.

Please read and review.

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	2. Lost in the Chesedonia Desert

You guys disappoint me, you know that? Absolutely no one reviewed! This makes me sad. Please read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, hurry up!" Luke fon Fabre whined. "Master Van's probably at Akzeriuth already!" A few of his traveling mates, Jade, Tear, Natalia, and Anise, all glared at the spoiled noble. He didn't understand anything- especially the importance of getting Fon Master Ion back after he had been kidnapped by the God-Generals. Thankfully, they had gotten him back, but now he was whining about wasting time on getting him back.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Anise said suddenly, spotting a patch of blue in the sand. She started running towards it before anybody could say anything. Everybody followed her, not really wanting her to get into trouble.

"It's a person!" Anise called as they got closer to her. "I think she's hurt." The girl had crystalline glacier blue hair that came to her shoulders, and two little pigtails popping out of the sides of her head, coming down to her ears.

The girl wore a light blue skirt and white sandals. She had a yellow top, but the back of it was slashed up from where she had obviously been attacked. But, even through the shredded shirt and flesh, Jade could see something located towards her upper back area.

It was a tattoo of a pair of white angel wings, with a yellow halo located above it. Jade didn't say anything to the others, just watched as Tear made the decision to heal the girl.

It took a few moments after she was healed for the girl to awaken. Almost immediately upon awakening, the girl bolted upright and started staring around wildly, like she was a trapped rabbit.

"It's alright," Tear tried to calm the girl. "You're not going to be hurt anymore." The girl took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Where was she?

"What's your name?" Anise popped up, causing the girl to jump and flinch. Tear glared at the thirteen year old, but Anise brushed it off. The girl paused, hesitating, wondering as if she should answer these strangers or not. Then, finally, she replied.

"Kanna," The girl replied. "Kanna Serafines. Where am I?" Jade seemed to perk up at the girls' last name.

"You're in the Chesedonia Desert." Tear told her. "Why don't you remember where you are?" Kanna shook her head.

"No, I remember," Kanna said, a smile alight on her face, golden eyes staring brightly at the group. Her eyes were starting to creep Luke out. Maybe if he just edged away from her, she'd go away.

"Why were you out here alone with no weapon or escort?" Jade eyed her. Kana just stared back at him, face blank, looking like she was thinking of an excuse.

"I guess they were stolen," Kanna replied a bit hesitantly. "I use daggers. Butterfly Daggers. Unique to my family." Kanna seemed to hesitate a bit, but then asked:

"Would you mind taking me to Chesedonia?" She asked, a worried frown on her face, like she was worried that they wouldn't take her. But Anise turned almost immediately to Jade with pleading eyes.

"Please Colonel?" She begged. However, it was Luke who intervened.

"Hey!' He whined, causing Kanna to jump. She hadn't seen Luke there. "I'm the Ambassador! Shouldn't I make the decision?!" Kanna's hope flew out the metaphorical window.

"Why go ahead Mr. Ambassador." Jade said with an evil grin on his face. "What should we do with Ms. Serafines?" Kanna blushed a bit at the title. She wasn't used to being called 'Miss'. That w as normally reserved for her mother.

"Kanna." She whispered more to herself then the group. "Just Kanna." Her comment was ignored as Luke declared that he didn't want Kanna coming with them.

"What?!" Anise screeched, practically seething from every pore. "We can't just leave her here! She could die!" Natalia nodded, in agreement with the Fon Master Guardian.

"Yes, Anise is right," Natalia agreed. "And it is our duty as noble's of Kimlasca to help her Luke." Kanna's eyes widened. They were nobles'? And was this Luke the one she was supposed to stay with for some reason? She could only hope, and pray that this was the one.

Fortunately, the group took her surprise as Luke and Natalia being noble's instead of her other reason.

"You can come with us to Chesedonia, Kanna," Tear told her. "We were heading there any ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Melody! Melody!" Jeremy was frantic. A girl with cotton candy pink long hair and cotton candy blue eyes looked furious.

"What is it Jeremy?!" Melody snapped. "I'm kind of busy! I haven't been able to find Kanna all day! She left her butterfly daggers at my house the other day and I can't find her anywhere!"

"That's just it!" Jeremy said. "I just saw the council take her down to Auldrant!" Melody was surprised.

"Are you sure?" Melody asked, uncertain. "Are you sure you weren't just imagining things?"

"Yes!" Jeremy snapped. "Come on! We have to go get her back!" And before Melody could sound protest, Jeremy had grabbed her hand and jumped over the wall, causing them to be sent spiraling down to Auldrant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who the hell are you?!" Asch snapped as he, Sync, and Largo got back on the Tartarus. Every single one of the crew was tied up or unconscious, and now there was this girl sitting like a royal in the captain's seat.

She had fiery red hair that came down just past her shoulders and had a small ponytail that came up over the middle of her hair that ended just at the top of her neck. Her eyes were a bright orange.

"Jamie." The girl replied, her fingers drumming on the arm rest of the chair. "But, why should you care? I want to _help_ you. I'm on your side." Asch glared at Jamie.

"How can we trust you?" He demanded. "You took out this entire crew!" Jamie smirked.

"Oh please." Jamie smirked. "You can't say you aren't impressed. One little girl, taking out all the men on your ship. And, I had no help." Asch glared at Jamie, and was about to say something when Sync cut in.

"Why do you want to help us then?" He asked, and Jamie just shrugged.

"That's none of your business." She replied. "Just be happy you're getting my help." She got out of the captain's chair and snapped her fingers.

"There," She said happily. "Your crew mates are now untied and conscious." Jamie started to leave.

"And," She added. "I should mention I have a bit of a temper. It was nice meeting you, Asch, Sync, Largo." She left the room, leaving Asch glaring daggers at the back of her head.

Jamie was hiding something and Asch didn't like it at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jeremy, you are so going to pay for that!" Melody snapped, standing up. She looked around, and jumped. She was in a selenia patch. But how? They weren't supposed to exist- weren't they?

"Jeremy?' Melody called again after he didn't answer.

"I'm here," Jeremy grumbled, picking himself out of the patch. Melody strode over to him and jerked him off the ground by his collar.

"What were you thinking you idiot!?" Melody snarled. Jeremy gulped nervously.

And angry Melody was a violent Melody.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed.

Plese, please, please, read and review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	3. Jumping From Group To Group

Yayz! At least I got one review! Thank you! Please, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Chapter 2**

Kanna kept quiet the whole time she traveled with this… _odd_ group to Chesedonia. She had spent the whole time figuring out what she'd tell the group why she was in the middle of the Desert and where she was heading.

She finally decided that she'd tell them that she had been heading to Akzeriuth to visit some of her friends. As for the, 'why were you in the middle of the desert?' question, she'd tell them her family was a traveling caravan. She would tell them that they were crossing the desert in order to avoid taking a boat to Baticul.

However, as they traveled through the desert, those questions never came up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"W-where are we anyways?" Jeremy asked, attempting to save his ass from getting kicked by Melody.

"Good question," Melody dropped Jeremy. "This is a selenia patch. I thought they didn't exist- they were just myths."

"Obviously not," Jeremy responded. "Seeing as there are some here." Melody glared at Jeremy and he immediately shut up. Melody looked around the selenia patch.

There was a door on the other side of the patch, but where did it lead?

"There's a door over there," Melody told Jeremy. "We may have fallen into someone's garden." Jeremy groaned. Why did everything bad always have to be caused by him?

"Great." He mumbled, picking himself off the ground where he had been after Melody dropped him. "Well, we might as well go in and apologize and get out. I don't see any other way to get out of here." Melody nodded.

"You're right," She said, and headed straight for the door. Jeremy followed behind her a safe distance, preparing himself to get beat up by Melody the first moment she had a chance.

Pushing on the door and opening, Melody knocked on the door and called out a small:

"Hello?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asch didn't like Jamie, not one bit. She was hiding something from all of them, he just knew it. There was no way a normal human could take out a whole crew by themselves, man or not.

So, that left two options.

A) Jamie actually had help, and just lied about doing it by herself. But, if that was true, what did she do with her accomplices.

Or B) She wasn't human. And that was definitely a possibility, in Asch's opinion. That would also explain how she took out the whole crew. And what she was hiding from them.

But Asch knew he couldn't ask her right out. She would obviously and blatantly deny it.

However, that still left the question of why she was joining them. It was obviously not to help Van. She was joining for her own purposes, but what?

Asch only knew one thing for exact among his waterfall of questions:

He sure as hell did not like Jamie, nor would he ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie wandered around the ship she was on. The men she had met earlier had called it 'The Tartarus', whatever that meant. Jamie didn't really care.

"Help them," Jamie laughed to herself. "I'm only doing this to help Daddy." True, she was doing this to help her father, but why?

Jamie smirked and continued down the ship. Maybe she could have fun with more of those men she had met earlier, whatever they were called.

Had Daddy called them God-Generals? Maybe, she couldn't recall, nor did she care.

Jamie sighed. She didn't really care why she was _supposed_ to be doing this for, she didn't. She was just doing it for herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for bringing me here," Kanna told the group she was traveling with when they entered the city.

"It was no problem," Tear replied. "We couldn't leave you out in the desert by yourself with no weapons, now could we?" Kanna knew the question was rhetorical, but nodded anyways. Just as Kanna was about to bid the group farewell, a cry met the groups ears.

It was Luke.

"Get out of my head!" He cried, his hands clamped around his ears, a weird aura swirling around him. Then, all of a sudden, he swung out his sword for no reason.

And Kanna just happened to be the closest person to him.

As the sword swung around in an arc, it caught her on the arm, dragging a deep curve through her upper arm. She bit her lip in pain, but did nothing. She stayed in the same spot, recalling what she had been told in her fighting lessons back home.

"_Kanna, what should you do if an enemy has the upper hand on you and you don't have a weapon while they do?"_

"_You remain in the same spot, but don't admit defeat. Then, when they swing there weapon back to execute the killing blow you get out of the way and get away. If you have teammates, stay in the same spot and try to talk to your opponent to stall for time so you can get the upper hand."_

"_Very good. Now, today, it's going to be Melody, Kanna, and Jeremy against…"_

"Luke! What are you doing?!" Tear cried out seeing him slash Kanna's arm. Kanna stood her ground, staring at Luke, looking him over. He looked like he couldn't control what he was doing.

It was almost as if… Someone was controlling him.

But, that can't be possible- can it? Kanna had never heard of anybody being able to do that.

But, as quickly as Luke had been attacking her, he collapsed- fainted. But, what was the point of that? Had he been freed from whoever was controlling him, or what?

This wasn't making any sense.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, this place is empty." Jeremy commented after he had finished searching the downstairs for people.

"Maybe the owners are out," Melody said. Jeremy shrugged.

"Hey, at least there isn't anybody here to yell at us for dropping into their garden." He replied nonchalantly. "I say we leave and go try and find Kanna." Melody rolled her eyes and sighed. Jeremy _did _have a point, and besides, what would they have said to the owners for how they dropped into the garden anyways? That they had just fallen in through the ceiling? Yeah, real smooth.

"Alright, alright," Melody replied. "But I'm seriously going to hurt you if it turns out Kanna is still up there." Jeremy put his hands up in defense.

"She's not- trust me!" melody snorted.

"Right now, I trust you as far as I can throw you." Jeremy grinned.

"See! I knew you trusted me!"

"When I have a dislocated shoulder."

"I hate you."

"I love you to Jeremy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There you have chapter 2. I hope liked it!

Please read and review and let me know what you think of it!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	4. Kanna's New Weapons

Hehehe, sorry for the lateness. School and projects and all. Not to mention a competition and track coming up soon. But don't worry, I'll try and update sooner. Please, read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai**

**Chapter 3**

As Melody and Jeremy stepped outside the house, they found the surrounding area seemingly looking like a city covered in a thin purple gas.

"This is… miasma?" Melody murmured questioningly, mostly to herself. Jeremy tilted his head towards the girl.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, and Melody just shook her head.

"No," She responded. "It's just that this place looks like the ancient city named after Yulia."Jeremy seemed to think for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right." He agreed. "But how did we get here then? If I remember correctly, Yulia City is underneath Auldrant- the outer lands." Melody glared at Jeremy.

"Well, maybe if somebody hadn't jumped so recklessly, maybe we would have landed on the outer lands!" She snapped, furious. Jeremy raised his hands in defense and backed away from the girl slowly.

"Calm down Melody, please," Jeremy said, wishing that Kanna was there right then. Kanna was always able to make Melody calm down easily. Melody snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn't do anything to Jeremy.

"Fine," She grumbled. "Let's just find a way to the outer lands. There should be some place called the 'Yulia Road' or something that leads up to the outer lands, we probably can use that." Not bothering to wait for Jeremy, Melody stalked off, headed in the direction where she thought was the way to the Yulia Road.

Jeremy followed soundlessly after her, afraid of being hurt, while pondering how Melody knew so much of this place.

He was definitely _**not**_ on Melody's good side right now, so he wasn't going to ask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Luke had fainted, they had gone immediately into the inn. Anise had talked Kanna into coming inside with them so that Tear or Natalia could heal her cut. ("I-it's nothing, really," Kanna had stammered, but Anise had insisted.)

"So, Kanna, I've been wondering," Natalia commented. "Why were you crossing the desert?" Kanna sighed. Time to weave her lie.

"Well, my family's a traveling caravan," Kanna responded, trying her hardest not to stutter. "I was heading to Akzeriuth to visit some of my friends." Akzeriuth was the town Luke and his friends were headed too, that's why Kanna decided on Akzeriuth. That way, she'd be able to stick with them.

"Really?" Anise butted into the conversation. "We're headed there too! Ironic, isn't it?" Kanna laughed, a bit nervous, and nodded. Jade gave her an unnoticed calculating look. There was something off about that girl… But what?

"Yeah, it is." She replied, messing with her hair a little bit.

"Hey, Jade do you think Kanna could come along with us?" Anise asked, voice pleading. Jade shrugged.

"As long as she can fight, I don't care." Jade replied. "But, then again, it all depends in what our Ambassador thinks of bringing Ms. Kanna along." Anise pouted.

"Knowing Luke he'll say no," Anise grumbled. However, she brightened up in an instant and grabbed Kanna's wrist.

"Well," She said happily. "Even if we can't get Luke to say yes, we can at least get you some weapons, that way you won't be defenseless when you leave for Akzeriuth." And before Kanna could say anything, Anise was already dragging her out the door.

And Jade just merely chuckled to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure about this?" Kanna asked Anise what seemed to be the zillionth time as Anise searched a weapons stand for a weapon that would at least slightly suit Kanna.

"Yes!" Anise sighed, exasperated, lifting up what seemed to be a scythe, before promptly putting it back down from where she got it. Absolutely nothing seemed right for Kanna! The only thing that seemed slightly right for Kanna was a Katana, but even that didn't seem right!

Kanna had had said that she fought with butterfly daggers, but the only daggers that were at the stand were the normal daggers with one point. But, Anise didn't even know what butterfly daggers looked like. So, she just merely assumed they had more than one point.

Then, something caught her eye. They were something that seemed suited for Kanna at least until she got her own style of weapons. Besides, they were kind of like daggers, weren't they? They were almost short enough to be daggers, but still a little longer, like normal ones.

They were silver short swords, a pair, with a blue and gold hilt. They were about a quarter of a normal swords length, maybe a little longer. But, they did indeed seem perfect for Kanna. If she used daggers, that meant close combat, right? So, those swords were perfect for Kanna because they seemed to be the type of sword used for close combat. Bright logic, right?

As Kanna opened her mouth to object or say something or another, Anise cut her off.

"You don't need to worry about it. It's fine," Anise told her, not giving Kanna time to object, and went to pay for the swords.

Kanna sighed as Anise gave her the newly paid for swords and sheathes and followed Anise back to the hotel so she could say good bye to the group. Why Anise had to insist on buying them for her, she didn't know.

As she walked with Anise back to the hotel, there was a little nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her this job she had been forced to do wasn't going to be easy. But, she ignored the feeling and started wondering what Melody and Jeremy were doing. Knowing them, they'd probably be harassing mother for where she was.

If only Kanna knew how wrong she was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asch's talent intrigued Jamie. She had watched as Dist, a sleazy looking God-General, had instructed a very irritated Asch on how to control someone's body. They referred to whoever they were controlling as 'replica' and Jamie was determined to find out who they were talking about.

She had already met all of the god generals.

There was Asch the Bloody, and Jamie thought- no, scratch that – she _knew _that he thought there was something up with her. And she didn't like that. Not a bit.

There was Sync the Tempest. A shrimp, but fast (probably because of his height, Jamie laughed in her head) and he liked chaos.

Largo the Black Lion(**1**) seemed like a formidable opponent. But, easy to take out if you got rid of his scythe, but that probably wouldn't be possible.

Dist was an idiot, to put it simply. Called Dist the Reaper, he demanded that he was Dist the _Rose_. Jamie laughed at that. She could beat him with one hand behind her back. Jamie smirked at this thought. Maybe she would challenge him to a battle like that. See what the outcome would be.

Legretta the Swift was the fifth. Jamie heard that she was nicknamed 'Regret' but she wasn't sure why. Nor did she care. She _did_ know that Legretta fought with two guns and had deadly aim. She wouldn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure.

Then the final one was Arietta the Wild. The face was extremely familiar, and if it weren't for the eyes Jamie would swear that she was someone she once knew. Arietta was able to communicate with animals and fought with fonic artes and a doll. Three more aspects that was extremely familiar to Jamie.

But, the fonic artes part could be mere coincidence. All the God-Generals were able to harness fonons for artes- well, she knew that was true for everybody but Dist. She didn't know if he could fight with fonons or not. All he fought with were fonbots.

Jamie didn't know anything about Van, the commandant, besides what daddy told her, him being a great swordsman and a great help in her mission. She didn't care. She was in this for herself, like she said before.

Jamie smirked as she swung her legs as she sat on the edge of her bed on the Tartarus.

She was going to have fun manipulating these people- humans -for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- I do not remember what Largo was called and I don't have the game so I can't find out (my brother loaned it out to a friend) So, If you can help me, please do.**

So, there's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Not really much I can comment about, I think... other than wanting to know who Jamie was thinking of when she thought of Arietta.

Well, please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	5. Into Mine Shaft 14

Hey, Scarpaw's back and ready to give you guys the fourth chapter of **From Heaven Above**! So, I hope you enjoy this all new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week and they were just arriving in Akzeriuth. Luke had agreed to let Kanna come along, albeit reluctantly.

Kanna was shocked and purely and utterly horrified by what they saw in Akzeriuth.

It was completely covered in miasma, not one inch spared of the noxious poisonous purple gas. Everywhere there was someone affected by the miasma, all dead, dying, or close to it.

"This is horrible!" Kanna gasped, and she knew she wasn't the only one that did. She had heard from Anise the state that Akzeriuth was in, but she never dreamed that it'd look like this!

As they entered the dying miners' city, Kanna looked around. The city was dying, fast. People were trying to help, but they were dying anyways. It was terrible.

Natalia was over with the others scolding Luke for making the situation seem hopeless, even though it was. Even Kanna could tell that.

Besides, right now would be a good time to go 'find' her 'friends' here in Akzeriuth. However, she wanted to help in whatever way she could. She didn't want these people to die.

"C-could I help?" Kanna asked, surprising even herself. "I-I'm sure I can be of some use." Tear nodded.

"Sure," She replied. "We can use all the help we can get."

"One of the miners saw Van's unit head into Mine Shaft 14." Natalia told them. "There are still miners in there. We should go there as well."

Soon enough, the group was in the very depths of Mine Shaft 14, Kanna tagging along yet again, much to Luke's displeasure.

In the very depths of the mine shaft were unconscious and dying workers. It seemed too late for them, but they had to try.

Kanna loomed at the edge of the area, away from Luke, unsure what to do. Luke didn't seem sure either, but at least he was walking around looking. Yulia, she was so useless!

Kanna watched Luke enter this small cavern off to the side of the area, Ion following him. Now, what were they doing? Kanna was pretty sure that led to a dead end, so why were Ion and Luke going there?

She was unsure of what she should do, but finally she decided that she should follow them, just in case. Luke didn't seem like the type who would stay out of trouble.

So, with that, Kanna made her decision and started to follow Luke and Ion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you going?" Asch glared at the red head, sending her a look that clearly screamed 'Don't nose around in my business'. Jamie just placed a hand on her hip and sent the same glare back.

"Please, it's not like I'm going to tell Commandant," She sneered. "If you want, I could even help." But, Jamie's offer went un-responded, as Asch just swept away from her, Jamie glaring after him.

Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna stared around the room with wonder and awe. This place looked completely different than the rest of Akzeriuth and the mines!

It was full of writings in Ancient Ispanian(**1**). The area was full of miasma, and the staircase leading down was purple while the Ispanian writings were gold. Kanna was sure to keep a good distance behind Luke, Ion, and the other man they were with, a man Luke called fondly, 'Master Van'.

"Oh my Yulia," Kanna whispered, gasping as she looked through the doorway Luke and Ion had gone through following Master Van.

The room they had gone into was enormous and had a huge purple cylindrical object in the middle of it, Seventh Fonons swarming everywhere.

Unluckily for her, Master Van heard her gasp.

"Who's there?!" Master Van's voice was cold and harsh, and it made Kanna shiver. It was creepy! However, Kanna slowly brought herself out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Van asked, and Luke looked at her like he couldn't believe she followed them.

"I'm K-Kanna, sir," Kanna told the man nervously. He scared her- there was something definitely up with him. Van looked down at her like she wasn't worth his time.

"You should go," He told her in a cold voice. "This isn't a place for girls like you." Kanna hesitated in following the man's orders. He wasn't Mother, and he wasn't any of the elders; therefore he had no right to order her around.

Yet, Kanna still obeyed, exiting back through the doorway she had just come through. However, instead of leaving, she lingered in the doorway, watching and making sure to be quiet. She sensed something was amiss, and she wanted to know– needed to know –what it was.

So, Kanna stayed, and watched.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Luke and Ion are missing," Tear told Jade. They had been about to go help get the rest of the men out of the mine, but Luke and Ion were gone.

Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen Kanna since they entered as well…

That couldn't be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought I told you to scram and leave me alone." Jamie laughed at Asch's accusation.

"Really?" She laughed. "I thought you just glared at me and walked off. Sorry, but that doesn't sound like a 'scram and leave me alone' to me." Asch glared at her, and Jamie just shook her head.

"Look, you're not getting rid of me." Jamie laughed. "I'm coming with, so you just have to deal."

And grudgingly, Asch let Jamie come along, knowing that he'd probably regret this decision in the future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…Foolish Replica Luke!" Kanna gasped as the phrase was uttered from the man Luke had so fondly called 'Master Van' and rushed out into the area towards Luke just as two people ran into the room, both red heads.

"Luke stop this!" Kanna cried, heading straight for the boy in front of the thing Ion had called a 'Passage Ring'. "Stop this please!"

There was a startling amount of Seventh Fonons pouring from Luke's finger tips, slightly scaring Kanna as she dimly heard someone curse and people starting to yell and fight in the background. She had to stop this, she had to help Luke try and stop this! She knew Luke wanted to stop this and she wanted to stop it to!

Then a voice echoed in the back of her head.

_Gather the fonons, all of them. Quickly child! You still have hope of trying to stop this!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, who was that at the end of the chapter? Hmmmmm....... I don't know...

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out--


	6. Fall Of Akzeriuth

Chapter 5, finally! Yay! Please read the fifth chapter of **From Heaven Above!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.**

**Chapter 5**

Kanna skidded to a stop inches from Luke, a bit surprised at the voice, wondering where it came from. It did seem familiar, in fact...

_You don't have time to idle child!_ The voice urged her. _Gather the fonons, hurry!_

Unsure of what to do, Kanna obeyed the voice, reaching out to the fonons mentally, calling them to her like she'd do to cast an Arte.

She grasped purple ones, the first, quickly followed by dull bronze colored ones, the second. Grass green fonons representing the second came next with ice blue ones matching her hair followed as the fourth fonon. The last ones she managed to attain were the fiery crimson red ones that matched Luke's air, representing the fifth fonon, followed by bright yellow fonons matching the sun, the sixth fonon. The only one she was missing was the seventh.

Kanna grasped around for the seventh fonon, but couldn't grasp any. Luke's body and Arte was commandeering all of them, and none would heed her command and come to her.

_You won't need the seventh, child._ The voice spoke to her again. _Release the fonons, aiming at the ring. Keep the flow going! You must repair the passage ring! You can't let Akzeriuth fall!_

Kanna did what the voice told her, unsure if it'd work. She turned towards the ring that Luke was aiming at, and did what the voice told her- she released the fonons.

The fonons spiraled together in a swirling ribbon of light towards the passage ring. The fonons hit the ring with full force, and were swirling around it, like it was trying to keep it together.

Kanna pushed herself, pushed the fonons, to try and make sure the ring kept together. But, she couldn't do it! Luke's seventh fonon was overpowering her fonons!

Kanna pushed herself harder, pushing out the world around her. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered was sending fonons towards the passage ring.

Kanna was so into what she was doing, she didn't notice until it was too late that Van's sword was aimed for her stomach. She jumped back, getting only a shallow cut in her stomach, and she immediately went for her own daggers and stabbed back at Van, missing.

In that momentary distraction was all that it took for the passage ring to blow under the seventh fonons Luke had sent at it.

The force of the explosion was enough to send Kanna and Ion back flying into the wall. Ion was out instantaneously, but Kanna wasn't so easily taken. She struggled to get to her feet as she heard people cursing and such.

"Ion!"

"Dammit, I was too late!"

Kanna got to her feet, still doubled over in pain, daggers hanging limply from her hands. Her breathing was harsh as the group raced over, exclaiming things that began to sound garbled in her ears.

The next thing Kanna saw was the floor racing towards her, before she knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Daath," Jeremy said as he and Melody wandered the streets. "Where do you want to head?" Melody stopped for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know." She stated. "Maybe-" But the rest of her statement was cut off with a hitched gasp as her attention was drawn off somewhere else.

"What?" Jeremy asked, following Melody's line of sight, not seeing anything. "Did you see Kanna?" Melody shook her head, as if clearing it.

"No," She told Jeremy simply. "As I was saying, maybe we should go to the Cathedral. We can learn a little more about this place, then figure out where Kanna might be. _If_ she is even here." She tacked the last part on with a sharp glare at Jeremy, who ignored it.

"Alright then," Jeremy said. "Let's go."

And the two were headed down the streets towards the stairs of the cathedral.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kanna came into consciousness, she wasn't in the weird room with all the writing in Ancient Ispanian.

She was in a room on a ship of some sorts. Kanna opened the door, entering a hallway. She followed tge hallway down until she found another door, and opened that one.

This door led outside, where everybody else was.

"Kanna, you're up!" Anise said, a smile on her face. Kanna smiled back, looking around, noticing the background immediately.

The sky was a dark purple, with a sea of purple mud to match. Not to mention the air was the same as the air in Akzeriuth- miasma, was it?

"W-what happened?" She asked. "W-where are we?" The group exchanged glances.

"The Qliphoth." Tear supplied. "A place below the Outer Lands." Kanna nodded, not saying anything. She remembered her lessons on the land called Auldrant, and remembered her history lessons.

"As for what happened," Jade said. "I think we need to ask you and Luke for that." Kanna bit her lip, trying to pull up her memories.

"Umm…" Kanna paused, eyes closed as if she was trying to recreate the scene. After a few seconds, she gave a frustrated sigh and looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry," She apologized meekly. "I don't remember anything." Kanna sighed, averting her eyes quickly away from the group, but in that moment before she averted her eyes, Jade saw something.

It was deceit. She was deceiving them, and knowingly doing so. She remembered something, but what? What was she up to?

Jade wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that it was no good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah, Akzeriuth is destroyed, Jeremy and Melody are in Daath, and Jade is suspicious of Kanna even more so.

Please read and review and tell me what you think! n.n

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	7. Up On The Tartarus

Wow... I seriously think that this is record time for me posting a chapter of this story... It's only been a few days... Well, read the chapter!

Oh, and before I forget, the scene in the beginning takes place before Akzeriuth fell.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Chapter 6**

"Find anything?" Melody asked boredly from her place at the library table. She had been in Daath's library, reading, trying to find something. Jeremy had gone to talk to someone from the cathedral to see if they had seen someone resembling Kanna pass through.

"No," Jeremy shook his head sadly. "No one has seen her. But, the one maestro I talked to told me that if I stayed a while, when the Fon Master gets back I could ask him." Melody nodded and sighed.

"I get it." She sighed. "So, we'll be here a while, right?" Jeremy nodded, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"There's something I need to do." Melody replied. "Off of this continent. I'll be back in a few days, before you know it." Jeremy didn't seem to comprehend what Melody was saying.

"What?" He seemed baffled. Melody sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Trust me, I'll be back before you know it." Melody reassured Jeremy. "And, if the Fon Master comes or Kanna appears before I get back, go on without me. I don't mind." Jeremy nodded, a confused look on his face. What was up with Melody? This was out of the norm for her.

"See ya then!" Melody said, darting out of the library in a flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna sighed, sitting on the edge of the Tartarus, legs hanging between the handrails. She looked out at the familiar beautiful scenery of the Outer Lands, but it didn't make her feel any better.

It had been at least a week since the fall of Akzeriuth, and Kanna still didn't feel right about what she had did to Luke. She had… betrayed, was that the right word? Well, it felt like she had betrayed him. She didn't know what possessed her to lie so blatantly like that. It's just that that voice she had been hearing told her to, so she just… reacted.

It left a bad taste in her mouth.

After she had lied, the others had forced the 'truth', if you could call it that, out of Luke. Then they immediately blamed him, saying it was his fault- even though it wasn't his entirely. Then they left him, making her feel even worse and worse.

But what made her feel even worse was when she herself followed Anise and Ion back into the ship, unable to take Luke's protests even more. It made her want to cry, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had actually been crying.

After that they arrived in a city called Yulia City, where this man appeared calling Luke 'replica'. They fought; Luke and the other man who claimed his name was Asch, making her feel even worse. The two fought until they were at a point where Luke wasn't even able to fight back any more.

He was spared by Asch, which made her heart feel lighter, even though she had intervened, asking him to be let alive.

"_Please!" She had shouted from her spot next to Anis and Ion, taking a few steps towards the fighting duo. "Please don't kill him!"_

_Asch had had his sword between Luke's eyes and it seemed to Kanna that he didn't care about what she was saying._

"_Hmph." Asch had retorted. "Why should I spare this pathetic dreck?" Kanna bit her lip- to that, she had no answer. The only reason she had was a pathetic one at that. She didn't know why, but she felt attached to Luke, like if he died that she would die- literally. She didn't get it._

"_Please," Kanna reiterated instead. "He didn't do it on purpose!" She fell back to what Asch had said previous for her case._

"_He didn't want to take your life!" Kanna pleaded. "He had no choice!" But Kanna's attempts were futile. Asch wasn't listening._

_And it was obvious that Asch had made his decision on whether or not he was going to let Luke live._

_He raised his sword…_

From there they had gone to Tear's house and discussed what they were going to do next.

In the end it was decided that they were going back up to the Outer Lands to figure out what Van was doing.

Kanna hadn't wanted to come with them, she truly didn't. She would've rather stayed in Yulia City with Tear and Luke, though he was unconscious. But, she was brought along. But, before they left she did ask for something to be passed on to Luke…

"_Hey Mieu," Kanna addressed the cheagle who was sitting on Tear's bed- the bed where Luke was unconscious._

"_Yeah Kanna?" Mieu replied in his high pitched voice._

"_May you do something for me please?" She asked him, voice solemn. Mieu nodded, smile on his face contrasting Kanna's._

"_Sure!" He answered. "What is it?" Kanna sighed and stood from the chair from which she had been sitting on at Luke's side._

"_Tell Luke… your master…" Kanna sighed as she left the room. "That… I'm sorry." And she was gone from the room, Mieu's reply lost to thin air._

Kanna didn't really understand why she had been requested to come along, only that Jade told her to and no one- _no one_, says no to Jade.

Kanna sighed, staring out at the churning waters. They had no use of her in the bridge. While they would like the assistance of another hand, they decided that they'd be fine without her help, Yulia knows why.

With another sigh, she looked out at the waters, attention being drawn by two animals playing the water- dolphins, play fighting as they swam in circles. She smiled laughing as the play fought even more so, noticing their audience.

Soon enough, the dolphins' fighting soon became just a show of tricks to entertain their audience, being show offs.

But, then something happened. All of a sudden, a huge amount of water spouted up from where the dolphins had been, jerking the dolphins off to opposite sides of each other. Frightened, the dolphins swam off, leaving Kanna wary.

She looked around, trying to find out who cast the Arte. Yet, no one was on the deck, and as far as she could see no one was in the sky.

But then…

Who cast the Arte?

It hadn't been…

Her? Had it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was unhappy, as she drummed her fingers on the hand railing of the boat she was on.

One boat to Belkend, then a smaller one to a place called 'Ortion Cavern'.

Boredom was annoying, and Jamie didn't like being bored. So with a sigh, she looked around for something, anything to do.

Then, she spotted two dolphins playing, showing off.

So, with a smirk, she began gathering fourth fonons, as tedious a task as it was. The fourth ones didn't seem to like her as much as they did her other. No, her forte was fifth. And the occasional first and sixth.

Not fourth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah... that was chapter 6... sorry if it was bad...

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	8. Lost In Thought

Chapter 7 up with more mystery to the girl we shalt call Kanna! ^_^ Sorry, I'm in a good mood because I only have 1 1/2 days left of the torture we shalt call school! Well, ignoring my further ramblings, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Chapter 7**

Still feeling slightly freaked out, Kanna retreated back to the inside of the Tartarus. She hadn't cast that arte, but whom else could it be? There was no one else out there. Only her…

Come to think of it, that hadn't been the first time something like that had happened to her. No, something like that had happened to her just down in the Qlipoth…

_Asch had his sword raised, ready to slay Luke for once and for all. Kanna was panicking, yet she didn't know why. She didn't know or understand why she felt this way about Luke, but it was an unyielding desire, unyielding urge to… protect? Was that what she was feeling? She was feeling that she had to protect Luke?_

_But that didn't make any sense! She hardly knew the red head, why did she feel like she needed to protect him, feel like she was going to die if he died?_

_With a fleeting heart, she realized why. That's when she knew she had to stop Asch from killing Luke. She had to stop him or else… they'd both die…_

_Unconsciously, Kanna drew sixth fonons to her, and unknowingly she cast a small Photon arte at Asch's wrist, burning it and causing him to drop his sword._

_Kanna gasped, unsure of what exactly had happened. Somebody had to have cast that, but whom? Only Jade knew Photon, and he didn't seem very willing to help Luke, especially after Luke tried forcing everybody to believe him that it wasn't his fault Akzeriuth fell._

_But, then who had cast the arte?_

Had it been her who had cast that arte down in the Qlipoth? Kanna wasn't sure. It did seem like a possibility, but she didn't even know how to cast artes! The only reason she was able to do what that voice told her at the passage ring- was that what it had been called? –was because she was fumbling around, grasping at everything and everything that had the possibility of being a fonon. She definitely was _not_ a fonist, contrary to what other people may assume.

Amidst her wonderings, Kanna hadn't noticed where she had been going and ran straight into Asch, who had just exited the bridge. Kanna fell to the ground, knocked over by bumping into Asch, and let out a small gasp. Asch glanced down at her and brushed past her not so much as giving her an apology.

"I'm sorry," Kanna murmured before Asch was out of sight, but she had a feeling that he hadn't heard her. Or cared.

But, then again, Kanna expected it. She couldn't expect anything else from Asch, especially since he had originally been the one that had accused her of being the one to cast the arte that stopped him from killing Luke, his replica.

Of course he had no exact proof, no exact evidence to support the thought that she had been the one to cast the arte, but the theoretical proof was all there. Nobody else would have cast the arte that saved Luke's life besides her. She was really the only besides Guy that actually still cared about Luke any more.

And that was her fault.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who are you?" The guards in front of the gate of Theor Forest asked suspiciously. Everybody was on high alert, seeing as there was the looming threat of war breaking out between Malkuth and Kimlasca.

In front of them was a girl about 18, maybe 19 years old. She had cotton candy pink hair with matching cotton candy blue eyes. Hanging off of her neck was what the guards assumed was a doll, but they couldn't really see it because the girls' hair was hiding practically everything about the doll.

"My name is Melody Ikimono." The girl replied. "I seek an audience with his majesty, Emperor Peony the Ninth."

Ikimono? That name was familiar, but the guards couldn't place it. It was like a name from a distant memory, there but unattainable.

"Please, I am in a hurry," The girl, Melody, reiterated. "Or must I go through myself and attain an audience by myself?" When the guards hesitated still, Melody let out a strangled sigh, and went for her neck.

The guards tensed, assuming she was going for the doll, it being some sort of weapon, but that didn't seem to be the case as she seemed to unclasp something that had been hanging around her neck.

It was a necklace, carved of wood and it seemed like it had been very painstakingly so. It was in the shape of angel wings, painted pink, the same color as her hair. A yellow halo dipped into it slightly, completing the effect of it being like an angel's wings and halo.

With a sigh, Melody tossed it at the guard, who just barely caught it by its chain. Melody smirked slightly.

"Either you take the necklace and get me an audience," She warned in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Or you can take the doll. But, I warn you, the doll doesn't like new people very well."

And, as if on cue, two eyes peered from within the darkness of Melody's hair, seemingly glowing yellow. A dry, 'hee hee hee' seemed to echo coarsely, and Melody smiled the sickeningly sweet smile evermore.

"So, may one of you go get me the audience I requested?" She asked, "Or should I just take my necklace back and get my own audience?" Finally the guards reacted.

"Of course Miss Ikimono," The guard holding her necklace said, and darted away. Melody smirked. Finally they showed some brains.

The other guard remained there, unsure of what to do next about this girl. Melody smiled a normal smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can relax," Melody told the guard, tone joking. "I'm not going to attack you when you're not looking."

And yet, even as the guard relaxed, he couldn't help but _not_ feel reassured by what the girl said. There was something off about her, even if he couldn't place it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And Melody's character is develpoed even more with mysteries entwining themselves around her! Heh heh. Well, I hope you liked the seventh chapter of **From Heaven Above.** Updates should come a bit quicker now, with summer coming, but I can't make any promises.

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	9. Angel of Ice

Uh.... not much to say this time around... Um... Read the Chapter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

**Chapter 8**

Melody sighed. She had been waiting for what seemed more than an hour and still that stupid guard wasn't back with her audience or her necklace. She was starting to believe it was a lost case.

Melody went to get up from underneath the tree she had been sitting under when a flash of movement caught her eyes. The guard was back, finally.

"I'm sorry Miss Ikimono," The guard started, and Melody snorted, rolling her eyes. She knew what he was going to say next. That he wasn't able to get her an audience, yatta, yatta, yatta.

Face red once he was done, Melody struggled to stay calm as she took her necklace none to nicely from the guard and re-hooked it around her neck and stormed away from Theor Forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Asch?! What are you doing here?!" Jamie was mad, and it was taking all her control to make sure her face didn't match her or Asch's hair. She was furious! Van had said that she was going to do this alone! Why bother lying when he was sending Asch to make sure she didn't mess up?!

She had just walked into the area of Ortion Cavern where Van had said the replica equipment she was supposed to check up on was, and lo and behold, there was Asch the Bloody- Van's favorite God General with a bunch of kids she didn't know. Except for a certain one with extremely familiar blue hair…

"I could ask you the same thing," Asch retorted, calmer than Jamie.

"Asch," Natalia said. "You know this girl?" Jamie scoffed and ignored Natalia's question.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed, fingering her sword like she was itching for a fight. "You mean Van didn't send you to make sure I didn't mess up? Or are you trying to cover it up so you don't get in trouble?" Asch glared at Jamie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asch growled, and Jamie unsheathed her sword, grip on it tight, while it hung seemingly loosely at her side.

"Asch," Kanna's voice rang out over the feuding red heads. "_Natalia_ asked if you knew this girl." Asch ignored her, and Kanna sighed to herself. She should have figured that she was still being ignored. Well, maybe by Asch, but the girl he was arguing at seemed more than happy to answer her.

"Don't you remember me Kanna?" Jamie smirked, and Kanna jumped slightly and felt her face grow hot as the group turned and looked at her.

"Uh, n-no," Kanna replied, frantically searching her memory to where she would have met this red head before. Yet, as she searched her memory, she couldn't find one thing familiar about this girl. But, then, how did the girl know her? "Sh-should I?" Jamie just laughed, and it seemed creepy and awkward.

"Name's Jamie." She said. "And don't you forget it." With a sigh, Jamie had flipped her sword over her wrist and had re-sheathed it.

"I'm guessing this is the totally cliché part where we fight and you guys take me down," Jamie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "But aren't we all better than that?"

"I'm not so sure about you, but I'm not," Jade said, his spear pointed at Jamie's neck. "Now, why are you here?" Jamie gave off a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

"Me? Tell you? That's a laugh." Jamie retorted, then cast a glance towards Kanna. She smirked, and before any of them could blink, Jamie was no longer at spear point by Jade. Instead, it was Kanna quivering, wide-eyed and afraid as Jamie held her katana at Kanna's neck.

"One move and her throat will be slit." Jamie warned, and Kanna felt her blood run cold. She couldn't die! No, she still had a job to do!

As if to emphasize her threat, she put a bit of pressure on the sword held at Kanna's neck, drawing a thin red line of blood along the girls' neck.

Kanna was trembling, truly frightened for her life. She didn't want to die.

Yet, in her position, there was nothing she could do. She was the hostage, at Jamie's mercy. Kanna closed her eyes, wishing for something, anything, to help her.

Unbeknownst to Kana, her fon slots were aligning and sucking in all the fourth fonons around her. Fourth fonons that were abundant in such a damp place like Ortion Cavern. The fonons cumulated in abundance in each of her fon slots, yet Kanna didn't know what she was doing. All she knew that it was just getting colder and colder and colder in the cavern for her.

She was shivering even more now, and it wasn't because of her fear of dying. No, it was because the cavern, to her at least, felt very close like the tops of Mount Roneal. If you looked at Kanna close enough, you'd see that her lips were curling past purple and diving towards blue, and her skin was starting to accumulate frost and the ends of her hair was becoming like icicles. The blood on her neck froze completely solid, the blood no longer oozing out of the slight cut.

As Kanna looked to the others, she was vaguely aware that they were still talking. Why couldn't she hear them? And why weren't they being affected by the cold like she was? It was so cold. Kanna just wanted to get rid of this cold- she was freezing! But she didn't know how. She didn't even know why she was cold in the first place. She just wanted the cold to go away…

It was like she was an icicle herself. One big huge icicle standing in front of that girl- Jamie, that was her name. One big huge frozen icicle…

Then, all of a sudden she was on the ground, on her knees still shivering like there was no tomorrow, Jamie back against the wall. In between the two was a huge blue-white icicle that had seemingly popped out of nowhere with no fonic arte being cast.

"Dammit!" Jamie cursed, trying to move her foot, but couldn't as it was stuck in the huge glacier of ice.

Kanna just continued to kneel in her spot, shivering. It was still so cold! Why was she so cold? What was causing her to be so cold?

"Kanna, get up." Jade's voice brought Kanna halfway back to reality. She was still shivering, but she struggled to obey Jade's voice and tried to get up. She had almost gotten to her feet when Jamie cast Infernal Prison, the flames quickly melting the ice that had separated her and Kanna, and releasing her foot.

When the water drenched Kanna, she felt her fon slots literally freezing over with the addition of more fourth fonons as well as actual water. She was even colder now, and she could feel her body temperature dropping quicker now that there was real ice on her body. Not even the backlash of fifth fonons from Jamie's arte helped her.

The water from the melted glacier-like icicle had had enough strength to push Kanna back towards the others, leaving her a safe distance away from the irate red head.

Her body was slowly freezing over because of the ambient amount of fourth fonons lurking in her body, Kanna realized. But how did she gather the fonons? Why did she gather them? How was she supposed to get rid of them?!

Slowly, against her own will, she forced herself to her feet, words coming to her as she stood, from where she didn't know. Kanna just suddenly knew them...

"_**Angel of Ice,**_" She said, not knowing how she knew these words, slightly freaked out as she said them. "**_Freeze everything in your path! Frozen Tundra! _(1)"**

The next thing Kanna knew was pain as she felt the fourth fonons that had accumulated in her fon slots be forcefully ripped out, painfully and mercilessly tearing the ice that had covered them. She felt the cold being lifted from her body, barely registering what was going on around her.

Suddenly, her body received a shock from becoming warm again so suddenly, and she fell unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- I own this. You may not take from me w/o permission**

Uh... yeah... sucky chapter... sorry... Read and Review?

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	10. Once Upon A Time

And She Lives!!!! ^_^ Sorry about the seriously long wait. Major Writers block for this, as well as school and sports. Sorry about the almost year-long wait. I'll try and attempt to update faster this time.

There is a time skip, so you know. It jumps to after Luke wakes up and returns to the Outer Lands. When? I'll let you read and find out...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss**

_**Chapter 9:**_

**Once Upon A Time…**

"…_there was a kingdom in the sky." A teenage girl with corn silk blonde hair and hazel eyes was reciting to two girls no older than four. They were perched precariously on her lap, grinning at each other, giggling mischievously. _

_They smiled at each other knowingly, the blonde going on with the story, oblivious. However, whatever they were about to do was lost as the door to the chamber opened._

"_Girls, you better be behaving." In a flash the two were off the sitters' lap._

"_Daddy!" They chorused together. As one they latched onto opposite legs, looking up at their father with innocent smiles. "We missed you!"_

"_Don't worry sir!" The blonde stood up, bowing to the man. "They were perfect little darlings. No trouble at all!" The man raised his eyebrow and looked down at the two. They giggled once more, giving off their radiant, innocent smiles._

"_See Daddy!" The one chimed._

"_We were good!" The other said, before they chorused,_

"_Like we promised!" They set off giggling again, before they outstretched their arms and demanded in a firm tone, "Up!"_

_Before the man could pick either up, another young woman, presumably the little ones' mother waltzed into the room and scooped the one up, and the father deftly picked the other up. The two giggled happily._

_The blonde took this note as her leave, exiting silently, as the two were swung happily around the room._

_One family…_

_One __**happy**__ family._

_A tear slipped down Their cheeks, neither knowing quite why. One felt that it was useless being shown this, the other didn't understand._

_Neither knew how much they cared about the other._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"_Don't yield to your opponent!" The girls were seven now, taking sword lessons. One spun around in an arc, and metal clashed against metal._

"_Ready to lose?" The older smirked, and the younger grinned._

"_Not on your life." She called back. "How are you sure __**you**__ won't lose?" Another flurry of sparks as the swords clashed heavily on one another._

"_What makes you confident that I'll lose?" The older catcalled, while the younger retorted,_

"_What makes you confident that you'll win?" The swords were clashing again in a flurry of parries and thrusts._

_Just as it seemed that a winner was about to be determined, a row of arrows embedded themselves into the ground, separating the two. The assault ceased immediately, and they turned as one to glare up into the tree._

_Smirking, the owner of the shot jumped down as gracefully as a cat, a bow clutched in his hand, quiver resting on his hip._

"_Oh you ruined it!" The older stomped. "And I was just about to beat her!" The boy shrugged, laughing like wind chimes._

"_Well, I couldn't let her lose now could I?" He asked. "Besides, you can call it a tie."_

_They all laughed, and tears once more slipped down Their faces._

_What happened?_

_What happened to the old days?_

_When they were all happy? One happy family?_

_Instead of a family divided…_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Stupid little brat…" Jamie grumbled to herself, storming down the halls of Daath's cathedral, still wringing out her hair.

"Aww, is the little kitty grumpy?" A voice sneered from a corner of the hall. Jamie stiffened and turned to glare at the person.

"Nobody asked you, Tempest." Jamie glared, hand fingering the hilt of her sword. "Unless, you'd like to start a fight." Sync gave a catlike grin and shook his head.

"Maybe later," He smirked tauntingly. "I just thought I'd tell you that we have the Fon Master and the Kimlascan Princess in a room down in the Oracle Knight Headquarters." Jamie shrugged.

"And I care, why?" She asked airily. Her bright orange eyes regarded Sync with light interest, like she really didn't care.

"Well, maybe," He grinned. "Because the Commandant wanted you to bring them up to his office, oh, say, ten minutes ago?"

Needless to say, Sync the Tempest made a very hasty retreat.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"So, where did you go Melody?" Jeremy inquired, eyeing his friend. Melody sighed.

"It's not important," She shrugged, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Jeremy glared at her.

"Are you sure?" He insisted. "Because if it has something to do with _her _I have a right to know!" Melody shook her head and stood.

"Relax," She answered lightly. "It wasn't it. It was about my personal life. And," She cut him off before he could speak again, "Before you say anything, let me remind you that it was _you _who drug us on this little excursion, so I have a right to take care of some of my own business on the side."

"Arietta?!" A voice gasped, and Melody and Jeremy jumped and looked down the steps of the cathedral to where the voice sounded.

It was a group of five, a short little black haired girl, a brunette girl, a stiff looking brunet with glasses (male), a male with red hair, and a blond that looked extremely familiar to Melody. They all looked reproachful as Melody and Jeremy made their way down the steps easily, with airs of elegance and suspicion.

They got down the last step and stopped a few feet in front of the group. Melody noted easily that as she stepped down, they grasped their weapons, like they expected her to attack them. Looking over the group once more, Melody stiffened at the male brunette. His eyes were a piercing red, and his name was pouring off of her lips before she could stop herself.

"Colonel Curtiss." She stated. He was a part of the Malkuthian army. She vaguely remembered him from when she was younger.

"You know him?" Jeremy looked at Melody, and the black haired girl scoffed.

"What are you an idiot?" She snapped. "You guys have only been after Ion for, like, ever!" She snapped. Melody blinked, confused.

"What would we want with the Fon Master?" Melody asked. "For the record, we only got into Daath a few days ago. True, we wanted to speak with the Fon Master, but we more than likely weren't after him by your definition." The black haired girl opened her mouth to say something, but the red head cut her off.

"Anise, I think she's telling the truth." The girl, Anise, scoffed.

"Yeah right. Gloomietta telling the truth? Mohs is more likely to become Fon Master than Arietta telling the truth." Anise shot back. Melody blinked once more in confusion, getting ready to start a fight, but it was Jeremy who spoke.

"Uh, her name is Melody. Not this Arietta girl." He piped up, sensing the tension that was starting to rise. "I'm Jeremy. We're in Daath looking for a friend."

"Excuse Anise," The female brunette apologized to Melody and Jeremy, shooting Anise a look. "Who's your friend?" It was Melody and Jeremy's turn to look at each other. Before they could say something, Anise piped up once more.

"Yeah, we've been traveling with Ion!" She piped up, all animosity towards Melody (seemingly) gone. "Maybe we've seen your friend too!" Melody hesitated, before shooting towards the group,

"You said you've been traveling with the Fon Master," Melody stated, calculating, stepping towards the group. "And you," She nodded to Anise, "Wear the attire of a Fon Master Guardian. Yet, there is no Fon Master with you. Meaning, you must have lost the Fon Master. Share your information, and maybe Jeremy and I will be willing to trade."

Melody's tone stated that there was absolutely no room for negotiation.

"And if we don't want to?" Jade challenged, spear materializing in his hand. Melody gave a haughty laugh, flicking her hair to the side for a split second. Glowing eyes peered out for naught a second before disappearing.

"You'll find that my methods are very… persuasive Colonel." Melody stared Jade down. "Now, through deductive reasoning, the only reason your group would be in Daath _without_ the Fon Master would be that he is already in Daath." She turned an eye towards Anise. "And as you made it seemingly obvious that the Fon Master isn't here by his own volition, you are here on a rescue mission."

Melody didn't even bat an eyelash while Jeremy stared dumbly at his friend. The group looked reproachful, as if unsure what to do about her. Jade still held his spear, and Anise was clutching a doll. The redhead had his hand on a sword, and the other brunette held a staff. Melody's next move, though, wasn't something they expected.

"Who's Arietta?" The group bristled, but it was the redhead who fell into alignment with what Melody was planning.

"A God General. She's Arietta the Wild." The redhead explained while Anise shot him a dirty look. Melody nodded.

"Of course…" She murmured to herself, while Jeremy shot her a weird look. "New deal." Jade gave a dark laugh.

"Now who said we had a deal in the first place?" He asked, sun glinting off his glasses. Melody smirked, hand moving to the back of her neck. The group tensed, but relaxed a little when she brought out a (seemingly) harmless doll.

"By the looks of it, you need a way into the Oracle Knights Headquarters." Melody explained. "And, apparently, I look like this… Arietta the Wild, who I'm assuming is a higher up than you two." She eyed the brunette and Anise. Anise stomped her foot, ready to say something, but the brunette cut in.

"What's in it for you?" She asked, and Melody laughed.

"Why that's simple." Melody gave a cat-like grin. "It's tedious work arranging meetings with high ranked people- Kings, Emperors, _Fon Masters._ All I ask is that in exchange for our help is that you get Jeremy and I, a meeting with Fon Master Ion."

"And if we don't agree?" Jade taunted, and Melody gave a Cheshire grin. "I mean, we have Tear to get us inside. Why would we need your help?"

"Why," Melody grinned. "The answer you already have. God General. Me. _Look alike_. I can easily get you thrown into the same prison as your friend."

There was a hesitation, and two any passerby at that moment, it would seem as Arietta the Wild was actually shaking Colonel Curtiss' hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

So, there's Chapter 9. I hope it wasn't too bad, and that I haven't gotten rusty with ToA. My brother only got the game back yesterday after lending it to a friend, so I haven't been able to play it in forever, which is one of the reasons for the stall on the update. But, here it is! ^_^

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~

~~P.S.~ If you ever want me to update soon, PM me and bug me about it. A lot of the time you do that, and I'll finish or start the chapter that day, depending where I'm at.


End file.
